Time-of-Flight SIMS allows the construction of a chemical map of a surfacewith micron resolution. Such images can be difficult to obtain, however, particularly when the material is electrically insulating -- as is often the case for biomaterials. Imaging strategies for a number of biomedically relevant surfaces are being developed, including surfaces with adsorbed proteins, skin, and patterned surfaces.